


Свободное падение. Часть 2

by aciddaisy



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В предыдущей серии: возобновившиеся романтические отношения Псайлок и Ангела привели к тому, что Ангел стал окончательно терять контроль над тёмной личность Архангела. Псайлок пришлось запереть сознание Ангела в иллюзорном мире, где не существует триггеров, выпускающих Архангела на свободу. Это помогло поставить проблему на паузу, чтобы Зверь и Доктор Немезис могли найти решение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свободное падение. Часть 2

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фанфика [Свободное падение](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5847565)

**1.**  
— Агрх! Чёрт! — Псайлок очень хотелось собрать пси-энергию в некое подобие снаряда и уничтожить телефон, но телефон всё-таки был ещё нужен, так что она просто вытащила из-под головы подушку и заткнула ею уши. Конечно, это был акт театральной злости, потому что при желании она могла отключить реакцию на звуковые раздражители и проделать ещё массу полезных фокусов, чтобы ничто не нарушало её сон, но она не могла позволить себе такой роскоши, как отключиться от внешнего мира даже на несколько часов.  
Телефон продолжал звонить. «Надо попросить Зверя прикрутить к нему мини-Церебро, чтобы отвешивать телепатическую пощёчину каждому, кто решит позвонить в пять утра» — эта мысль немного компенсировала раздражение и помогла Псайлок встать-таки с кровати и подойти к столу.  
— Нужно больше образцов! У нас наметился прорыв! Срочно! — собеседник начал говорить, не дожидаясь приветственного «Алло». Перевозбуждённый, маниакально-энергичный голос.  
— Брэдли, пять утра... — вяло и немного страдальчески ответила Бэтси.  
— Вот именно, к пяти утра было бы идеально!  
— Сейчас пять утра.  
— Тогда тем более надо торопиться, поле разума-идеи очень нестабильно, нужно больше образцов высокой плотности! — в голосе на том конце стали слышны нотки паники.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, уже иду. Что нужно?  
— Три единицы крови из крыльев, две стандартные, образцы кожи откуда-нибудь с рук и со спины в непосредственной близости от места прикрепления крыльев, несколько перьев, штуки три хватит... — собеседник взял паузу для вдоха, но Бэтси его перебила:  
— Может, тебе его сразу целиком принести?  
— О! Это было бы великолепно, наконец-то!  
— Господи, Немезис, это сарказм, — она была всё ещё раздражена, ведь не прошло и часа после того, как она вернулась с тяжелейшей миссии длиной в 27 часов, приняла душ и упала в сладкие объятия кровати.  
— Наука не терпит сарказма и нерешительности, пора бы закончить эти компромиссы и взяться за дело серьёзно! Я работаю почти вслепую, как со связанными руками, мне нужно...  
— Больше образцов, да. Всё сделаю, только говори поспокойнее. Что там ещё?  
— В идеале бы спинномозговой жидкости, стандартную. Но это сложно.  
— Я знаю как, умею. А кожа?  
— Хватит слоя мёртвого эпидермиса, можешь просто налепить скотч и сорвать. И немного волос, если они застали последнюю трансформацию.  
— Это всё?  
— Это минимум. Но хватит. Пока.  
— Хорошо, буду так быстро, как это физически возможно, — Бэтси положила трубку и бросила телефон в карман халата. Она даже не стала отгонять от себя мысли в стиле «а может, и правда стоит перевезти Уоррена в лабораторию» — нет ничего постыдного, чтобы иногда хотеть снять с себя груз ответственности, а заодно облегчить работу тем, кто так любезно согласился ей помогать. Но уж точно не Немезису. Масштабы его гениальности, конечно, непостижимы, но слова «меры предосторожности» и «мораль» этически неверно употреблять в одном предложении с именем Джеймс Брэдли.  
Куда сильнее, чем наличие неблагородных мыслей, её задела фраза про волосы: и правда, за эти месяцы большинство мужчин постриглись бы несколько раз, фактически полностью обновив шевелюру. И всё, больше никаких данных о физиологических потрясениях такой давности. Она вложила в программу автоматического существования «тела» Ангела весь комплекс личной гигиены, включая бритьё, но про парикмахера даже не задумалась. Да и отросшие волосы ей нравились, они вызывали лёгкую ностальгию по старым временам.  
Однако лиричное настроение прошло быстро. Время брало своё: требующие воли и самоотверженности действия стали привычкой, душевные терзания упростились до лёгкого бытового дискомфорта. Медицинский набор в настенном шкафу. Пробирки, герметичные пакеты, контейнер для перевозки. Плита выключена, кран закрыт, система психологических триггеров на случай сбоев в механизме сдерживания работает. Можно идти.

Обычно лаборатория выглядела вполне прилично, но сегодня от неё за несколько метров веяло чем-то неприятным. Похоже, для здешних обитателей «сегодня» длилось не первые сутки. Сначала донёсся звук: будто смесь тихого свиста, звона в ушах и потрескивающих электрических разрядов. Потом едкий химический запах вперемешку с запахом кофе (если этот кофе так пахнет, то не хотелось бы его пробовать). А стоило переступить порог, как неприятные ощущения добрались и до телепатического уровня восприятия, несмотря на то, что Псайлок держалась в состоянии пассивного блока. Мозг словно начинал чесаться от сильнейшего фона перевозбуждённого сознания, в котором разрабатываются и борются за приоритет с десяток идей, концепций и посторонних мыслей.  
— Доктор? Вы здесь? — она оглядела помещение, но никого не увидела.  
— Да! Идите скорее сюда! — голос донёсся из-за какого-то громоздкого аппарата неизвестного назначения.  
Она поставила чемоданчик с образцами на самый свободный стол, а небольшую картонную коробочку, раскрашенную орнаментом в пастельных тонах, ради которой она сделала остановку на окраине Сан-Франциско, взяла с собой. Заглянув за аппарат, она обнаружила Немезиса, изогнувшегося со всей доступной ему грацией между несколькими блоками силовых кабелей, трубок и прочего. Он отчаянно пытался попасть разъёмом в разъём где-то в глубине месива из проводов и гофры, и тихо, монотонно бубнил себе под нос что-то неразборчивое.  
— Фордж! Где чёртов Фордж?! — он громко крикнул в надежде, что его услышит кто-то, кроме Бэтси.  
— Его здесь нет, — она решила не прерывать его посреди процесса, чтобы к привычному набору невыносимых качеств не прибавлять ещё и лично направленное раздражение.  
— Почему я должен заниматься бытовыми инженерными задачами, где его носит? — он уже скорей просто ворчал, чем спрашивал.  
— Думаю, потому что он хотя бы иногда спит, — Бэтси шагнула чуть ближе и наклонилась: — может, я могу помочь?  
— Найдите Форджа!  
— Я могу дотянуться. А вы пока отдохните, я принесла кофе, — она подняла повыше картонную коробочку, — нормальный кофе из «Галатерии», а не тот, что варит та машина судного дня у входа, — она выдержала небольшую паузу, заметив лёгкий проблеск переключения внимания с неподдающегося разъёма на неё, и добавила: — И бискотти.  
Немезис наконец-то остановился и даже оглянулся на Псайлок:  
— Вы...  
— Я уже считала всю нужную информацию, я всё сделаю. Вылезайте.  
«Вы просто чудо!» — прозвучало в его мыслях.  
— Вы не безнадёжны, наконец-то хоть кто-то! — было сказано вслух.  
Он выполз из чрева машины и забрал коробочку с гостинцами. Бэтси ловко проскользнула на его место и изящным движением приладила штепсель в нужный разъём. Загорелся индикатор, из колонок компьютера на соседнем столе послышался звуковой сигнал.  
— Отлично, запущу диагностику, — он подошёл к столу, ввёл несколько команд и приступил к кофе.  
Бэтси решила дать ему немного посидеть в тишине. Зайти в кофейню было хорошей идеей: любимое сочетание вкусов делало своё дело, добавляя немного удовлетворения и спокойствия в разум учёного, благодаря чему он наконец-то перестал телепатически «фонить». Она окинула взглядом помещение: везде прежнее, уже привычное тесное соседство приборов для работы с биологическими объектами, химических реактивов, электроники и вообще чёрт знает чего. Но появилось и кое-что новое: небольшой стеклянный столик, заключённый в сферическую решётку и окружённый массой стержней, коробочек, и чего-то, похожего на антенны. Провода от этого сооружения вели к тому самому аппарату, с которым они разобрались минуту назад.  
Она немного побродила туда-сюда, разглядывая предметы на столах и полках, и наконец решила, что пора поговорить о деле:  
— Мистер Брэдли, вы говорили о прорыве.  
— Буквально секунд тридцать, — он поднял указательный палец. — Это потрясающе, вам лучше сразу это увидеть. Достаньте, пожалуйста, образец крови из крыльев и нанесите пару капель на приборное стекло.  
Бэтси исполнила.  
— Отлично, и... Диагностика закончена. Поместите стекло с образцом на тот столик, — он указал на привлёкшее её внимание сооружение. — Отойдите немного. Ввожу параметры... Понеслась! — он шлёпнул по клавише «Ввод» и выкрутил лежащий рядом регулятор примерно наполовину.  
Бэтси увидела, как капли крови словно бы зашевелились, стали отблёскивать металлическими гранями. Одновременно с этим её охватила сильная тревога, за которой последовало чёткое и очень, очень плохое чувство: сильнейший ментальный блок, который не спутать ни с чем. Доля секунды потребовалась, чтобы встать в боевую стойку и разослать телепатический сигнал тревоги на максимальный доступный радиус:  
— Апокалипсис! — с последним звуком этого выкрика она уже расслабилась и рассылала отмену: в ответ на тревогу Немезис тут же мысленно выдал ей суть поля разума-идеи и теперь радостно аплодировал. И, похоже, аплодисменты относились не к потрясающей скорости реакции Бэтси, а к гениальности его творения.  
Тем временем, вместо крови на приборном стекле теперь были металлические «лепестки» — маленькие тончайшие лезвия, торчащие в разные стороны, выросшие друг из друга наподобие кристаллов.  
— Что это за чертовщина? — это зрелище её пугало, особенно на фоне ощущения присутствия Апокалипсиса.  
— Это очень маленькие крылья, вернее — оно очень хочет быть крыльями, но из-за недостатка массы, энергии и отсутствия приложения к телу оно ими быть не может, — он вернулся к компьютеру, скрутил на ноль регулятор и отключил программу. Металлические лепестки свернулись обратно в капли крови, ментальный призрак Апокалипсиса исчез.  
— Невероятная технология. «Металл Целестиалов» — так это называют, но это не металл, — он продолжил рассказ, не прекращая работу. — Вроде нано-роботов размером с вирус, они способны самовоспроизводиться с огромной скоростью и, кажется, даже могут проводить реакции ядерного синтеза и распада в масштабах одного отдельного бота. Они могут выстраиваться в конструкции и могут перестраивать материю вокруг. Думаю, при должной мотивации эти две капли крови могут взорвать всю лабораторию.  
— Мотивации? То есть они разумны? — Бэтси с опаской посмотрела сначала на приборное стекло, а потом на чемоданчик с образцами, но даже сделав серьёзное усилие, не уловила признаков хотя бы базового квази-сознания.  
— И да, и нет. Они управляются силой мысли в поле разума. Мысль — это всего лишь набор электромагнитных импульсов, во всяком случае, у людей. Их можно сымитировать, но это нам ничего не даст. Разум же, или сознание оживляет этих крошек, — он достал из чемоданчика пробирки с пометкой «крылья», поместил в металлические цилиндры, по очереди установил их в центр громоздкого бака с очень толстыми стенками. Закрыл бак такой же громоздкой крышкой с отходящими от неё проводами и нажал кнопку на пульте, чтобы опустить с потолка куб из нескольких слоёв решёток и накрыть им получившуюся «капсулу». И всё это не переставая читать лекцию: — Не знаю, Целестиалы сделали это специально или нет, но конкретно этими ботами может управлять только один разум.  
— Апокалипсис, — догадалась Псайлок.  
— Правильно!  
— А как же Архангел?  
— Мы до этого дойдём, всё по порядку, — сказал он тоном преподавателя, щёлкая тумблерами на металлическом ящике рядом с «капсулой». — Как бы homo superior ни гордились своим родом, я думаю, что Эн Саба Нур выбран Целестиалами не за само наличие гена «Икс», а за способность к трансформации, которую этот ген ему дал. Он контролирует процессы в своём теле на клеточном уровне, а значит, его сознание уже приспособлено для управления подобной технологией. А вот то, что он найдёт способ поделиться это силой с избранными, похоже, в планы не входило.  
Псайлок собирала все оставшиеся силы, чтобы слушать объяснения. Было бы, конечно, проще и быстрее влезть в эту накрытую белой шляпой голову, но после того недавнего раза, когда она это сделала, отделаться от странного чувства не удавалось несколько дней: всё равно что погулять по лестнице Лешера, выпив особого чая в гостях у Стрейнджа. Словно в этом разуме установлена не самая адекватная, но очень эффективная система шифрования.  
— И вот теперь мы приходим к вопросу: как Апокалипсис создаёт своих Всадников? Ведь если просто имплантировать объекту дозу ботов, объект не сможет ими управлять, и они постепенно распадутся. Поэтому вместе с ботами Апокалипсис имплантирует им часть своего сознания. Как думаешь, почему крылья Архангела выглядят точь-в-точь как те, которые генерирует для себя Апокалипсис?  
— Потому что Апокалипсис так представляет себе крылья?  
— Именно! Что-то вроде управляющей подпрограммы, решающей проблему несовместимости сознания Всадника с технологией. Ты говорила, что Ангел не по собственной воле пошёл на это?  
— Да, Апокалипсис подобрал его едва живым и долго пытал, прежде чем добился повиновения.  
— Получается, он не хотел принимать изменения, и как реакция на пытки и присутствие чужеродного сознания, его разум породил альтер-эго.  
— И Вы всё это поняли по образцам крови?  
Немезис обернулся и посмотрел на Бэтси так, как будто она его одновременно очень разочаровала и оскорбила. Вздохнул, отвернулся обратно к монитору, где начали выписываться какие-то графики, и продолжил:  
— Пока образцы ещё достаточно свежие, они генерируют слабое поле, похожее на мозговые волны. Я назвал это полем разума-идеи: вроде как запах жареного мяса в пустой комнате. Стейка нет, но ты чувствуешь аромат и представляешь себе стейк. Боты сами генерируют очень слабую версию этого поля, пока находятся в живой биологической среде. Конкретно эти запрограммированы быть крыльями и как только получают соответствующую команду — активируются. Ты это видела. Если подсадить это к живому организму и правильно обработать полем, можно получить стабильные управляемые крылья.  
— Хор! — Бэтси вспомнила рассказ Росомахи о битве с двумя армиями Очистителей и возрождении Архангела. Уоррен так и не смог найти силы, чтобы рассказать ей свою версию событий.  
— Да. И если бы кто-то не разнёс и не сжёг ту лабораторию Очиститей, и мне не пришлось бы восстанавливать их технологию по крупицам, я пришёл бы к сегодняшним выводам гораздо быстрее.  
— Тем не менее, я уже сомневалась в успехе, но вы справились.  
— Само собой.  
— Что дальше?  
— Дальше я усовершенствую генератор поля и разработаю ментальный дешифратор, и тогда мы сможем заставить ботов не только создавать крылья — что угодно!  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп. Я пришла к Вам не за этим.  
— Но эта технология бесценна! Будет неуважением к науке не применить... — Немезис не договорил, Псайлок его резко перебила:  
— Ты придумаешь, как вытащить эту хрень из Уоррена и обезвредить навсегда, и на этом всё. Иначе самая сложная наука, на которую ты будешь способен — это вычисление траектории струи, чтобы не промазать мимо писсуара.  
— Это было очень грубо для леди из высшего света, — Немезис хотел продолжить пререкаться, но встретил серьёзный, начинающий сиять сиреневым взгляд Псайлок, и неохотно сдался: — Ладно. Сначала я найду способ извлечь это. Об остальном подумаем потом.  
Уйти из этой лаборатории без неприятного осадка на душе, кажется, было невозможно. Но в этот раз Бэтси наконец-то получила некоторые ответы, и даже больше: надежду, что всё можно исправить.

 

 **2.**  
Тайная команда убийц ушла в вынужденный отпуск. Последнее время четыре из пяти вылазок оказывались пустышкой, а одна оставшаяся — добиванием разбежавшихся тараканов. В общем-то, обычно даже добивать кого-то не приходилось, что заметно улучшало настроение Росомахи и Псайлок, и заставляло скучать Фантомекса с Дэдпулом. Последнего вообще неделю как разжаловали из состава и отправили заниматься тем, чем он там обычно занимается. Как будто плохие парни, требующие особого подхода, кончились или — что гораздо вероятнее, — попрятались очень глубоко и сидели очень тихо.  
Псайлок перебралась на Утопию. Она устала бояться оставлять Уоррена одного надолго, устала проверять и перепроверять все пси-блоки и триггеры в его голове, и наконец-то разрешила себе поверить, что раз ничего не случилось за несколько месяцев — значит не случится и за неделю. Вернуться в общество, видеть каждый день этих людей — чувство было такое, будто её выпустили из тюрьмы. Тем не менее тяжёлые времена активной деятельности «Силы Икс» не казались ей чем-то ужасным: ведь именно для того она шла на такие жертвы, чтобы эти люди могли сейчас улыбаться и ругаться из-за очереди в душ. Да и вообще, после подобных испытаний начинаешь ценить каждый день, когда не нужно идти на компромисс с совестью ради высшего блага.  
— Можно? — Шторм постучалась в дверь апартаментов Псайлок.  
— Да, заходи.  
— Не занята?  
— Уже нет, — Бэтси закрыла ноутбук, где читала очередные документы, возможно, содержащие информацию об агрессивных анти-мутантских организациях.  
— Я подумала, раз уж ты вернулась в мир, может, сходишь вечером со всеми выпить? По субботам в порту работает закрытый мутантский бар. Только по приглашениям, все свои и цены очень демократичные.  
— Если подумать, я ведь сто лет не была в нормальном баре.  
— А я сто лет не говорила с тобой как с подругой. Ну так?  
— Знаешь, думаю стоит использовать эту возможность. Неизвестно, когда зазвонит следующая тревога.  
— Тогда будь готова к семи, я зайду за тобой, — Шторм улыбнулась и выскользнула за дверь.

— Ну как тебе? — с нетерпением спросила Шторм, когда они прошли через хитрую систему безопасности и шагнули в шумное помещение.  
— Очень... сюрреалистичное ощущение.  
Сначала выбор наряда: не для работы под прикрытием, не для официального приёма или свидания — для себя. Определённо платье, удобное и неброское, но безупречно элегантное — чтобы нравиться себе в зеркале. Экстравагантный сюртук и яркий шёлковый шарф, чтобы создать себе хорошее настроение уже по пути. Простые туфли на совсем небольшом каблуке, чтобы дополнить женственность образа, но не волноваться о необходимости искать посадочное место в набитом баре.  
Теперь — открывшаяся её глазам картина: практически каждого из присутствующих она помнит в их темнейшие часы, с гарью на лице и кровью на руках, при смерти или рядом с умирающими близкими... А здесь они улыбаются, спорят, смеются, толпятся у барной стойки, подгоняя бармена, и без того едва успевающего разливать напитки.  
«Надо почаще себе напоминать, как выглядит жизнь, ради которой мы боремся» — Бэтси постаралась как следует прочувствовать и запомнить эту мысль.  
Вечер казался слишком хорошим, чтобы быть правдой. Вкусная выпивка, старые знакомые, разговоры о бытовой ерунде и смешные истории. Конечно, все знали, что хозяин заведения немного лукавит, распространяя расслабляющую ауру, которая не даёт посетителям зацикливаться на тёмных мыслях, но никто не был против. Однако эта аура не спасала от реальных проблем, которые не заставили себя ждать:  
— Эх, жаль ты не увидишь традиционное шоу от наших двух клоунов! — к ним за столик подсел Норд-Стар.  
— Что, Хэнк с Бобби не придут? — голос Шторм звучал расстроено.  
— Ага, — он вздохнул и повернулся к Бэтси, пояснил: — они вечно напиваются и поют песни. Айсмен однажды танцевал на барной стойке в ледяной ковбойской шляпе и ледяных «Дейзи Дьюк». А Зверь вывел формулу идеальной пивной пены — вон там, на стене записана, — он показал на стену рядом с большим кожаным диваном.  
Бэтси широко улыбнулась, представив эту картину, но тут же почувствовала тревогу. Она не читала мысли нарочно, но где-то на уровне инстинкта поняла, что обязана спросить:  
— А почему, что-то случилось?  
— У Зверя какие-то срочные дела с Мстителями, а Айсмен набился в попутчики, вроде хотел соскочить над Скалистыми горами, — с этой фразы Норд-Стара Псайлок начала стремительно трезветь, — решил заскочить к Ангелу в гости. Ну, все говорят, что у вас вроде как размолвка, ты здесь отдыхаешь, он там депрессует...  
— Когда?! — она резко прервала собеседника.  
— Ну, час, может полтора назад. Когда я вылетал сюда, они шли в ангар.  
— Ороро, Жан-Поль, спасибо за чудесный вечер и простите, мне нужно бежать, — она встала, в спешке накинула сюртук и шарф, и хотела уже побежать к выходу, но притормозила: — Норд-Стар, ты ещё в кондиции? Если подбросишь меня на Утопию на максимальной скорости, буду очень обязана. Это очень серьёзно.  
— Хм, да не проблема, — он встал, похлопал себя по щекам. — Но потом расскажешь, что у вас там такое.

Бэтси поблагодарила Норд-Стара за «такси» прямо до ангара и сказала, что он может не волноваться и возвращаться в бар.  
Очень хорошо, что принадлежащий «Силе Икс» транспорт засекречен: его никто не возьмёт без проса. Ещё лучше то, что это самый быстрый транспорт на Утопии — а это значит, что она почти наверняка успеет догнать Зверя и Айсмена, пока второй всё не испортил. Возвращаясь в общество, стоило учесть, что хранить секреты здесь гораздо тяжелее.  
Только спустя 20 минут пути она поняла, что можно было воспользоваться Церебро и изъять некоторые идеи удалённо — торопилась, запаниковала, не привыкла так действовать. Конечно, пришлось бы отчитываться перед Циклопом, но получила бы время подумать.  
Заходя на посадку, она увидела подведённую от ближайшего склона ко входу ледяную горку. «Опоздала!» Она ожидала ощутить сильную волну эмоций Бобби в режиме «драма-квин максимум», но телепатический фон был тихим. Не дожидаясь, пока транспорт на автопилоте залетит в ангар, она выпрыгнула из люка на террасу, ведущую в большую гостиную, и стремительно вбежала внутрь. Она ожидала увидеть что угодно, но не это: на столе коробки с пиццей, бутылки и стаканы, играет музыка, Ангел и Айсмен стоят, согнувшись над ноутбуком, и что-то бурно обсуждают. Ещё более странно было то, что мысли Бобби она улавливала, а Уоррена — нет. Вернее, по телепатической картине получалось, что хоть Бобби выпивает и общается с другом, этот самый друг на самом деле сейчас, как обычно, сидит с пустым взглядом на кресле в дальнем углу комнаты. Ничего не понимая, Псайлок на всякий случай включила пси-маскировку. Она внимательно вгляделась в кресло, и вдруг действительно ясно увидела там Уоррена, и так же ясно увидела, что Айсмен говорит с пустотой, но одновременно с этим она не могла перестать верить в реальность того, что увидела сначала. И тут она всё поняла, оглядела комнату, и вполне ожидаемо увидела Фантомекса, фривольно развалившегося на диване с книгой и вином. Заметив взгляд Бэтси, он приветственно помахал рукой, потом приложил указательный палец к губам, показал на Айсмена и изобразил, будто засыпает. Бэтси кивнула, в воздухе сверкнула вспышка сиреневого света, и Айсмен плавно опустился на пол, погружаясь в глубокий сон. Иллюзия рассеялась.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
— Могла бы для начала и «спасибо» сказать. Я спас твой маленький секрет.  
— Спасибо. Но всё-таки что?  
— Ну, я не хотел возвращаться домой, а здесь пусто и отличный винный погреб.  
— Здесь не пусто.  
Фантомекс состроил такую саркастичную мину, что это не скрывала даже маска.  
— Я собирался дождаться, когда он напьётся и отрубится, а утром отправить домой.  
— Я уже дописала ему картину вечера и установки на утро. Если оттащишь его в спальню на первом этаже, то я тебя не выгоню.  
— Без проблем. Ради Вас, моя дорогая, я даже посуду помою. Может быть, — он бодро вскочил с дивана, изобразил реверанс и пошёл подбирать спящее тело.  
Бэтси отправила спать и Уоррена тоже, проследила чтобы он нормально лёг и по привычке проверила все ментальные блоки. Вернулась в гостинную, выключила музыку и ноутбук, на котором по кругу показывалось какое-то зацикленное видео с танцующим котом, и, оставшись наконец-то одна в тишине, взяла со стола бутылку, налила полстакана и рухнула на диван.  
— Это никогда не кончится... — безнадёжно пробормотала она и в два глотка осушила стакан.

Минут через десять вернулся Фантомекс, театрально раскланялся и отчитался:  
— Почётный гость доставлен до спальни и устроен с надлежащим комфортом. Будут ли ещё указания?  
— Твои ужимки сейчас крайне неуместны, — устало проговорила Псайлок.  
— Ладно, не буду, — он прошёл мимо стола, взял с него бутылку и свой бокал с вином, пнул журнальный столик ближе к дивану и сел на него напротив Бэтси. Наполнил её бокал и чокнулся об него своим: — Тогда просто выпьем.  
Они отпили по небольшому глотку.  
— Насколько ты не в порядке? Ну, то есть ты одна из самых сильных женщин, которых я встречал, и сейчас ты совершенно разбита, так что я не спрашиваю, в порядке ли ты.  
— Участие с твоей стороны весьма непривычно, и я даже могу предположить, что это твой очередной трюк с отвлечением внимания, но я уже готова выговориться хоть фикусу на окне. Так что слушай: этот ледяной идиот нафантазировал амурные проблемы у друга и сорвался ему на выручку, из-за чего мне пришлось прервать самый лучший вечер в моей жизни за очень долгое время, чтобы опять вернуться к тому, от чего я смертельно устала. Я устала принимать решения и отвечать за всё, я хочу просто напиться до беспамятства и не приходить в себя пару недель.  
— Можно делегировать полномочия.  
— Что?  
Фантомекс отставил бокал в сторону и наклонился ближе к ней:  
— Иногда я могу решать за тебя.  
Это звучало как дешёвый подкат, но блокирующие телепатию пластины в маске не давали убедиться наверняка, и ей вдруг стало интересно, что будет дальше. А дальше, не увидев явной обороны, он вполне ожидаемо потянулся за поцелуем. И вполне ожидаемо был остановлен упёртой в грудь ладонью. Он остановился, но не отстранился. Бэтси попробовала вложить больше сил, но «Оружие XIII» Жан Филипп был достаточно силён, чтобы, не шелохнувшись, выдержать серьёзный напор руки женщины, способной с одного удара убить. Он не давил и не применял силу, просто положил свою руку на её, посмотрел ей в глаза, хитро улыбаясь, и ждал, без слов давая понять, что так просто не откажется от этой идеи. Она чувствовала его тёплое дыхание и учащающееся сердцебиение, и хотя не могла слышать его мысли, это её совершенно не пугало. И вдруг, словно она стоит спиной к бездне и делает шаг назад, захватывающее дух ощущение падения: «да к чёрту всё!»  
Она расслабляется, сдаётся, и тут же откидывается и вжимается в безупречно мягкую спинку дивана под его бесцеремонным натиском. Горячие губы, чуть кислые от вина, колючая щетина, удивительно нежная на ощупь ткань маски — ещё бы, он её никогда не снимает. Непривычная манера целоваться, непривычный рельеф мускулов под обтягивающей водолазкой, когда она обнимает его за шею, непривычная скорость и ловкость, с которой он расстёгивает и стягивает с неё сюртук. Он целует её в шею и начинает слегка прикусывать, норовя поставить засос, Бэтси напрягается и хочет выругаться, но он сам тут же останавливается, самодовольно улыбаясь. Она хочет действовать активнее, кладёт руки ему на затылок и пытается притянуть для поцелуя, но он выворачивается, словно из борцовского захвата — вниз и в сторону, хватает её запястья, заводит её руки назад, за голову, прижимается к ней всем телом и целует сам, как ему нравится. Она чувствует, как раздувается его грудная клетка от тяжёлого дыхания, как напрягаются мышцы пресса, ощущает его массу, которая кажется огромной, и специально немного сопротивляется, чтобы ощущать его силу и наслаждаться этой безопасной беспомощностью. Он отпускает её руки, чтобы подхватить и положить спиной на диван, сам нависает сверху, уперев левую руку рядом с её головой, а правая уже скользит по внутренней стороне её бедра, от колена и вверх. Она резко вдыхает и рефлекторно сводит ноги, но он успевает подставить между ними своё колено, и тут же запускает руку в её трусы.  
И хоть она уже была на взводе и ждала прикосновений, такая скорость и непосредственность застала её врасплох, заставив выдохнуть дрогнувшее и немного удивлённое «Уох-ох!» и схватить его за плечо. Он и не подумал убрать руку, запустил пару пальцев поглубже и выжидал момент, когда Бэтси станет этого мало и она позволит пойти дальше. Рефлекторно подавшись телом вперёд, он шумно и немного сбивчиво вдохнул и выдохнул с тихим призвуком довольного мычания, чувствуя, как она напрягается в нерешительности — получать ей удовольствие или сопротивляться. В этот момент он отстранился и слез с дивана, чтобы стянуть с неё трусики, давая тем самым лёгкую передышку, и хотел заняться своим ремнём, но она притянула его к себе, предлагая своё в этом участие. На то чтобы расстегнуть пряжку, пуговицу и ширинку, казалось, ушла вечность, так что когда она хотела помочь стащить водолазку, он решил не растягивать ожидание дальше и не стал заморачиваться такими мелочами, и, как есть: в водолазке, ботинках, с пистолетом в кобуре на бедре — лишь минимально необходимо приспустив штаны, расположился над ней, приподнял юбку её платья и принялся за дело.  
Дело своё он знал неплохо, по крайней мере, продолжал он в том же головокружительном темпе, не давая ей опомниться, не распыляясь на мелкие ласки и нежности. Он прогибал и поворачивал её как ему только хотелось, придавал её телу самые соблазнительные позы. Она чувствовала себя в его руках игрушкой и позволяла наиграться вдоволь. Хотя под конец он уж слишком разошёлся — так что Бетси пару раз от души приложила ему по лицу. Не похоже, чтобы ему не понравилось. Это вернуло его внимание к Бетси, но и распалило больше прежнего: ещё буквально несколько секунд на пределе — и по его телу разлилась волна оргазма. Разомлев от наслаждения, тяжело и прерывисто дыша, он поцеловал её шею и грудь, а потом уткнулся носом между её ног, доводя дело до конца с помощью языка. Она снова отметила потрясающую мягкость ткани, из которой сшита его маска и чуть не сбила настрой, подумав, что неплохо бы заиметь бельё из подобной.  
Стремительный секс без прелюдии и растягивания процесса закончился тяжёлым дыханием и лаконичным диалогом: «Ты норм?» — «Угу». Фантомекс сел на диван перед журнальным столиком, упаковал хозяйство в штаны, но не стал их застёгивать. Взял со столика чудом не опрокинутый бокал вина, сделал глоток, стал смотреть, как Бэтси расправляет платье. Она подползла к нему и облокотилась на его спину: не слишком мускулистую, не очень широкую, без крыльев. Она вдруг поняла, что не ощущает ни стыда, ни вины, ни сожаления: голова ясная и полное спокойствие на душе.  
— Дашь мне немного? Мой стакан упал в самом начале.  
— Держи, — Фантомекс передал бокал через плечо. — Повторим?  
— Не уверена. Но пока на тебе эта кобура и ботинки — точно нет.

***

В волшебной стране всё волшебно. Череда рутинных дней расцвечивается встречей с детьми. Всё-таки быть поближе не получилось: компания вышла на новый уровень, приходилось метаться по всему миру. Но Уоррен выкручивался: жертвовал сном, отказывался от бессмысленных совещаний или просто позволял Кэнди поймать Курта за хвост и не отпускать, пока тот не доставит двух Уортингтонов-родителей к двум Уортингтонам-детям.  
Энни уже почти летает — она упорная. Райли немного обижается, но зато по нему сохнут все девочки школы. Да и школу пока ещё ни разу не разрушили, что уже большой успех по сравнению с его юностью.  
Сегодня большой день: Уоррену вручают премию Мира за успехи в борьбе с дискриминацией и ненавистью к мутантам. За правое дело боролись фанатики и герои, а победил бизнесмен, упорным трудом создавший такую систему распределения и оплаты труда людей и мутантов, что и те, и другие были довольны. После торжественного вручения — большой приём в его особняке.  
На приёме тьма народу: кто-то говорит о мечте Ксавье, кто-то — о бизнес-планах, а кто-то пытается найти себе выгодную партию. А Ангел, словно сказочный принц из диснеевского мультфильма, стоит на лестнице, облокотившись на перила, и смотрит сверху на гостей.  
Вдруг — странный спазм в груди. Гул толпы становится глухим, как из-под воды, а реальность вдруг наполняется ощущением фарса. Уоррен делает глубокий вдох и выдох, закрывает глаза и трёт виски. Вроде бы отпустило, чтобы это ни было. Он снова смотрит вниз и видит среди гостей женщину с фиолетовыми волосами, которая смотрит на него, и её лицо ему почему-то очень печально знакомо. Он не может оторвать глаз и не может двинуться с места, чтобы подойти и поздороваться. Снова спазм, и глухая тяжесть: кто-то берёт женщину за руку, целует в щёку, она отворачивается и пара скрывается в толпе. Он хочет лететь, но крылья не слушаются, пытается сбежать по лестнице — лестница растягивается на сотню ступеней и ноги завязают в воздухе, как в мокрой глине. Спазм в груди отдаётся ломким чувством в руках, будто начали трескаться кости, пульсирующая боль тела резонирует с нечеловеческой грустью. Что-то со звоном рвётся в самой сути бытия, словно лопнула струна, связывающая этот маленький мир с чем-то большим. И вроде бы он вылетел в окно и сейчас летит куда-то на огромной скорости, отчаянно пытаясь найти повод не закончить своё существование прямо здесь и сейчас. Нет, не убиться — просто перестать быть. Мимо проносятся облака, но мир сжимается до размера комнаты с серым потолком, и ещё меньше, ещё, пока не становится размером с точку электрического импульса идеи.  
Он открывает глаза и видит лицо Кэнди — она перепугана, но начинает успокаиваться. Что произошло? Нападение? Нет, говорят — он просто упал в обморок. Видимо, надо взять отпуск. Премии премиями, но здоровье надо беречь. 

В бронированной спальне в поместье Уортингтона в Скалистых горах два ярко-красных глаза с интересом изучали потолок.

 

 **3.**  
Схематичное подобие личности, рождённое в агонии лишь с одной целью: идти по пути наименьшего сопротивления, чтобы уберечь от нестерпимой боли разум Ангела. С благодарностью принять чудовищные крылья, с упоением служить хозяину, не сомневаться в идее и убивать ради неё столько, сколько потребуется. Всадник «Смерть», а позже Архангел — не столько безумное существо, сколько минимально необходимый набор функций, чтобы оружие било в цель. Он развивался и становился сложнее, даже научился сам выбирать цель и принимать решения, паразитируя на знаниях и чувствах носителя. В его личности всё ещё были дыры, и он стал мало-помалу проникать в глубинные воспоминания, отравляя их, искажая мотивации, делая их подходящими для себя. Но ему всё ещё требовался толчок сильных негативных эмоций или физической боли, чтобы пробудиться. Архангел открывал глаза, видел цель и уничтожал её. Иногда даже удавалось не засыпать после этого слишком глубоко, чтобы можно было продолжить гнуть свою линию, нашёптывая правильные решения этому слабаку, породившему его.  
Сегодня всё изменилось. Его ничто не будило, он просто внезапно обнаружил, что больше не спит. Тишина, пустота. Хозяин заперся в шкафу и потерял ключ, и теперь весь «дом» в его распоряжении. Странно. Не вполне понятно, что делать с этой внезапной свободой. Нет цели, нет мотива и, похоже, нет выключателя, который запустит перевоплощение в привычную форму.  
Архангел лежит и рассматривает потолок. С первого взгляда ровный, но на самом деле просто имеющий очень мелкую текстуру. Спустя несколько часов, когда в комнате стало заметно светлее, он ощутил что-то странное в теле. Оно нарастало плавно и неотвратимо, вызывая зудящее желание что-то с этим сделать, но он всё ещё пытался понять, как начать двигаться. К счастью, в определённый момент тело само поднялось с кровати и направилось в ближайшую ванную комнату, чтобы решить эту досадную физиологическую проблему. Похоже, он здесь всё-таки не совсем один: тот, кто запер основную личность, оставил набор алгоритмов, необходимых для адекватного функционирования. Немного напоминает то, чем он сам когда-то был.  
Хоть ему никогда и не приходилось самостоятельно оперировать подобными мелко-бытовыми вопросами, неспособность самостоятельно справить простейшую физиологическую нужду его немало разозлила. Злость озарила разум яркой вспышкой, в крыльях зародился приятный холодок, по плечам побежала волна лёгкого покалывания. Но стоило подхватить это ощущение и обрадоваться возвращению в привычное состояние, как его отбросило обратно в глубины сознания, так, что прежде чем отключиться, он едва успел остановить руку, тянущуюся к коммуникатору с единственной кнопкой.  
В следующий раз он проснулся, сидя в кресле в углу большой комнаты, с чётким пониманием, что «дом» хоть и пуст, но полон ловушек. И если он попадётся раньше, чем со всем этим разберётся, спрятаться за личностью Ангела уже не получится, и он будет уничтожен в мгновение ока, сожжённый вспышкой сиреневого сияния. Терпение, осторожность, никаких резких движений. Времени предостаточно. Он отвоюет это тело.

*** 

Утром всё-таки пришло лёгкое чувство стыда, вроде морального похмелья. Где выучить технику медитации, позволяющую не винить себя за то, что вчера было хорошо? Хотя, возможно, подобный стыд — эволюционно выработанный инструмент, позволяющий людям не скатиться в бесконечный цикл чревоугодия и разврата.  
Псайлок ещё раз оглянулась на спящее на её кровати тело и решила всё-таки не накрывать его: обойдётся, не простудится со своим исцеляющим фактором. Сколько Фантомекс к ней клеился самым наглым образом — и вот наконец-то добился. В постели он оказался одновременно завоевателем и джентльменом, а в личном общении, когда не перед кем было выделываться — весьма приятным и даже интеллигентным человеком. Не такой уж мерзавец, которым хочет казаться. Чаще бывает наоборот.  
Быстро приняв душ и одевшись, она оставила на подушке записку с лаконичным содержанием: «Выметайся!», и отправилась к взлётно-посадочной площадке. Сонный Бобби Дрейк уже сидел на лавочке, в полной уверенности, что Бэтси вернулась в особняк поздно ночью, отчитала их с Уорреном за устроенный хаос и несдержанность в употреблении алкоголя, а сегодня подняла его ни свет ни заря, потому что иначе он поедет в Сан-Франциско на поезде. Утренняя часть истории даже была правдой, хоть в его голове и стояла жёсткая блокировка возможности заглянуть не в ту комнату и увидеть там что-либо, что не стоит видеть. За всю дорогу до Утопии Бобби умудрился не проронить ни одной дурацкой шуточки — он просто радовался, что страдать от похмелья на крутейшем сверхзвуковом самолёте куда лучше, чем на обычном, и тем более лучше, чем в поезде.

Воскресное утро на Утопии делило обитателей на три лагеря: тех, кто мог себе позволить выспаться, тех, кто страдал и тех, кто не участвовал в этих всех субботних сходках в порту. Тишина царила как в коридорах, так и на ментальном уровне, с кухни тянуло подгоревшим омлетом. Айсмен ускользил куда-то ещё с посадочной площадки, не дожидаясь, пока джет заедет в ангар, и по пути к своим апартаментам Псайлок не встретила ни души. Хорошо. Не хотелось нарваться на вопросы о вчерашнем вечере, просто потому что не хотелось сейчас лишний раз заострять эту тему. Как-нибудь она обязательно поддержит имидж Норд-Стара и устроит посиделки с вином и разговорами о мальчиках, но точно не сейчас и не в ближайшее время.  
Отперла дверь апартаментов и обнаружила на полу записку, явно подсунутую под дверь. «Приходите в лабораторию при первой возможности».  
— Смс — для слабаков и хипстеров, ага, — она подняла записку и положила на полку рядом с зеркалом. Сняла верхнюю одежду, переобулась и вышла, направившись в научно-исследовательское крыло.  
«Пожалуй, чуть-чуть заумных научных теорий — это то, что мне сейчас нужно».  
Автоматическая пропускная система на подходе к лаборатории Немезиса — это что-то новенькое. Надпись «дождитесь завершения сканирования», а сбоку от двери кнопка «Вызов», под ней подпись от руки: «Только по вопросам жизни и смерти». Что бы из себя ни представляло сканирование, оно, очевидно, завершилось. Прозвучал механический голос: «Доступ разрешён» — и дверь открылась с тихим шипением набирающей воздух вакуумной системы герметизации. Заглянув в главное помещение лаборатории, Бэтси увидела удивительную картину: Немезис спал. Лицом на клавиатуре, набирая сто пятидесятую страницу буквы «B», но в его случае это выглядело самой естественной позицией для сна. Она хотела перенести и уложить его по-человечески, но вдруг поняла, что не представляет, где он живёт, и видел ли его кто-то хоть раз вне рабочей обстановки: в пижаме или, например, отдыхающим на пляже? Пришлось оттащить его в соседнее помещение — бывшую палату для тяжелораненых — и уложить на кушетку регенерационной камеры. Очень хотелось позаботиться и освободить его от ботинок и ремня, но вполне возможно, что вмешательство в гардероб даже с благородными целями будет воспринято весьма резко. Ладно, пусть отдыхает хотя бы так.  
Она вернулась в первую комнату и взяла со стола снабжённый хитроумным замком прозрачный кейс, внутри которого лежала увесистая папка с надписью «Статистика. Формулы. Выводы. Только для Элизабет Брэддок». Стоило коснуться замка, как он активировался: помигал красной лампочкой пару секунд, потом загорелась зелёная, и крышка кейса слегка отпружинила.  
Наверное, для представителей научного сообщества подобное чтиво было бы захватывающим, но Бэтси с трудом продиралась через нагромождение описаний физико-химических свойств изучаемых объектов, данных о настройках аппаратуры и конфигурации полей. За час с лишним ничего принципиально нового она не вычитала, разве что одно любопытное уточнение:  
«Реакция на прекращение воздействия поля:  
1\. 7,95 единиц и меньше: сгенерированная форма возвращается в жидкое состояние. Собственное слабое поле сохраняется.  
2\. 8,14 единиц и выше: сгенерированная форма окончательно затвердевает и перестаёт реагировать на последующие воздействия. Собственное поле исчезает.  
Промежуточные величины силы поля не дают статистически однозначного результата».  
— Это значит, что отделившиеся от крыльев лезвия остаются лезвиями, — пояснил с порога Немезис, заметив, какую страницу она читает. — Есть какие-нибудь вопросы?  
— В целом всё понятно, но я всё ещё не вижу, нашёлся ли способ излечить Уоррена.  
— Это очень сложная, но всё-таки технология. Никакой мистики, магии и прочей ереси. Так что способ точно есть, и я на пути к его обнаружению.  
«Сказать коротко „нет“, видимо, слишком сложно» — подумала Бэтси, но промолчала.  
— Собственно, я вызвал Вас для этого, — он достал из небольшого контейнера белое перо. — Что Вы видите?  
— Ммм... Перо? — она опять почувствовала, что с ней говорят как со школьницей на экскурсии.  
— Натуральное, аналогичное птичьему, пушистое и — он провёл пером по запястью, где между перчаткой и манжетой рубашки проглядывала кожа, — очень мягкое на ощупь. Но оно не живое и не натуральное, если сравнивать с оригинальными крыльями нашего Ангела. Оно создано из того же «металла Целестиалов».  
— Что? Но как?  
— Проволока толщиной в несколько микрометров, даже из обычного земного металла, выглядит и осязается как человеческий волос. Внешние атрибуты: цвет, твёрдость, эластичность — зависят от внутреннего строения и микротекструры поверхности, а не от химического или, если хочешь, биологического состава. Грубо говоря, если мы заставим металл выстроиться в полимерные цепочки, аналогичные каучуку, то мы получим металлическую резину. Для технологии Целестиалов это совершенно не проблема, так что я уверен, что кости, сухожилия, кожа — вся анатомия нынешних крыльев Ангела есть имитация, созданная ботами.  
— Но Вы говорили, что боты запрограммированы создавать только лезвия.  
— Именно! И-мен-но! — Брэдли начал расхаживать туда-сюда. — Каким-то образом он смог заставить ботов создать такие крылья, какие он хочет. Победил технологию. И мне стыдно в этом признаться, — он остановился, выдержал короткую драматичную паузу и обернулся на Бэтси, — но я не знаю как.  
Воцарилось молчание. Бэтси закрыла папку, положила её в кейс. Вздохнула:  
— Мне всё-таки придётся привезти его сюда?  
— Если местная правящая чета Саммерс-Фрост не прикуёт-таки меня цепью к этим стенам, можно оформить выезд на дом. Я бы предпочёл Скалистые горы этому общежитию с детским садом.  
— Думаю, я смогу это устроить.  
— Также мне нужна ещё одна вещь: насколько только возможно подробная информация о родословной Уортингтонов, желательно с медицинскими картами. Это абсурдная теория, но всё-таки не лишним будет проверить.  
— Хорошо, сделаю что смогу. Составьте мне список всего необходимого для работы с Уорреном, — она встала и направилась к выходу, но на пороге обернулась и добавила: — И пользуйтесь, пожалуйста, телефоном не только в пять утра.

По пути от лаборатории Псайлок наткнулась на Зверя.  
— Ты была у Немезиса?  
— Ага.  
— Похоже, ты единственная, кого он туда впускает. Всё в порядке? Не припомню, чтобы он так перестраховывался.  
— После всего, что произошло с Уорреном из-за недостаточно внимательного отношения к его проблемам, я совсем не против перестраховки. Только вот, Хэнк, ты его неплохо изучил, скажи мне: он знает, что делает?  
— Философский вопрос. Иногда мне кажется, что нет. Но его идеи чаще всего срабатывают, даже вопреки логике, так что я бы не волновался. Но если вдруг сомневаешься в его методах — обращайся.  
— Спасибо. Просто приглядывай за ним по возможности. Я уловила какие-то тревожные намерения, как будто он задумывает что-то очень опасное, но никакой конкретики.  
— Ха! Не волнуйся, это нормально. В режиме безумного учёного он делает лучшие открытия.

 

 **4.**  
От побережья Сан-Франциско до Скалистых гор меньше чем за час — очень неплохо даже для современного сверхзвукового самолёта. Но это чертовски медленно, когда счёт идёт на минуты. И именно сейчас не нашлось ни одного телепортера на весь огромный остров мутантов, ни одного работоспособного телепортирующего устройства среди тонн научно-технологического хлама, опережающего своё время в среднем на 20 лет.  
Псайлок не стала сажать джет: поставила на автоматический контроль зависания в одной точке, чтобы трап можно откинуть прямо на террасу.  
— Господи... — почти беззвучно произнесла она, когда Уэйд прокатил мимо неё медицинскую капсулу, в содержимом которой Фантомекс угадывался только методом исключения. Судя по узору рассечений одежды и полосам едва наросшей кожи, из-под которой просвечивали мышечные ткани и сосуды, Дэдпул сам только минут десять назад стал снова представлять собой одну целую человеческую единицу. Эти двое не особенно ладили, но, как оказалось, именно Дэдпул знал, где и как можно починить Фантомекса. Бэтси помогла закрепить капсулу в грузовом отсеке, разблокировала управление и спрыгнула с трапа джета, плавно набирающего высоту.  
Вот что в слове «выметайся» было не ясно? Чёртов идиот...  
Стеклянные двери и окна разбиты. Несколько лезвий под острым углом воткнуты в деревянный пол террасы. Она идёт в обратном направлении красновато-чёрных следов на досках. Сначала фрагментированный отпечаток подошв становится полным, потом всё ярче, а у порога совсем расплывается и смешивается с осколками стекла. Света нет, где-то слышно потрескивание коротящей проводки. Пока она медленно и осторожно продвигается вглубь гостиной, немного прилипая к ковру, глаза выхватывают из темноты блики, которые отбрасывают лезвия — они торчат отовсюду, словно комната оскалилась рядами острых как бритва зубов. Она делает шаг и, не перенеся весь вес на ногу, откачивается назад: чуть не наступила на что-то неровно-цилиндрическое и не очень твёрдое. Возможно, палец. Ей уже приходилось передвигаться в узких проходах, так заваленных телами, что действительно было некуда наступить, так же как приходилось видеть соратников, собирающих с пола детали своих конечностей. Но её неприятно передёрнуло от мысли, что этого самого пальца может очень не хватать в медицинской капсуле, что несётся сейчас на скорости нескольких махов куда-то в Европу. Откуда-то из-за разрубленного пополам дивана сверкнул на металле блик — Псайлок встала в боевую стойку, моментально обнажив катану и развернув пси-лезвие вокруг второй руки, — снова блик. Она убирает катану, одним прыжком перескакивает диван и, стараясь не смотреть, выключает болевые центры в разуме Росомахи, регенерирующего из состояния настолько растерзанного, что местами голые кости, покрытые адамантием, отражают свет с улицы. Свежесрощенные нервы посылают неправильный сигнал, относительно хорошо сохранившиеся мышцы спины резко сокращаются и он выгибается, разрывая едва образовавшуюся на животе соединительную ткань. Псайлок задерживает дыхание, сдерживая приступ тошноты — к подобному зрелищу до сих пор тяжело привыкнуть. Она как может отключает его двигательные функции и идёт дальше. Ковёр начинает понемногу хлюпать под ногами. То самое кресло в углу выглядит так, будто там произошёл взрыв начинённой бритвами бомбы. Сплошной частокол лезвий, пересечённый линиями глубоких рвов на полу, стенах и потолке. В луже крови, кажущейся в темноте чёрной, плавают длинные светлые локоны.

Меньше часа назад она подняла трубку и услышала: «Элизабет, возвращайся в особняк так быстро, как сможешь. Да, я всё ещё тут, но неважно. Уоррен... Архангел... Не знаю, короче, тут происходит какая-то жутчайшая хрень, абсолютный мрак. Я вызвал остальных», — было слышно, что Фантомекс куда-то подошёл, после чего шёпотом вскрикнул: «Ёбаный... твою ж мать... как только сможешь, слышишь? Я постараюсь разобраться, обещаю его не убивать», — и повесил трубку. Не повторяя прошлой ошибки, она тут же метнулась к Церебро, но приблизившись в ментальной проекции к особняку Уортингтона, наткнулась на такую сильную и резкую защиту, что у неё пошла носом кровь. Пыталась перезвонить Фантомексу, но он больше не отвечал.

Всё ведь шло нормально, особенно последние несколько дней. Она даже позволила себе представить, как все будут поздравлять Уоррена с возвращением, когда всё закончится. И в какие-то считанные минуты оно стало... так. Она пошла в сторону прохода к медицинскому отсеку, чтобы прикатить капсулу для Росомахи: мощный исцеляющий фактор ещё не значит, что дезинфекция, комфортная температура и био-энергетическое излучение будет лишним. В коридоре лампы были ещё целы; по кровавым следам и россыпи гильз можно было понять, как Жан Филипп пятился, отчаянно отстреливаясь. Полоса брызг — здесь, похоже, ему наискось рассекли рёбра, а это пятно — о, боже! — здесь упала его рука. Пистолет лежал совсем рядом. Но кровавый след шёл дальше; здесь Жан Филипп сменил обойму... Стена — шедевр монохромного экспрессионизма, рассечённый размашистыми линиями глубоких царапин и испещрённый углублениями, в которых видимо были лезвия, валяющиеся сейчас на полу. Следы от колёс капсулы, следы ботинок Уэйда.

В медотсеке было светло и тихо. О произошедшей наверху резне напоминали только красные следы между входом и блоком с передвижными капсулами. В одной из них спал Росомаха, на него уже можно было смотреть без ужаса. Псайлок разблокировала его двигательные центры и пошла к рабочему столу. Она открыла файлы видеонаблюдения за последние часы и, собравшись с духом, запустила первый.

***

Архангел терпеливо изучал своё нынешнее состояние. Долгое существование на задворках сознания научило его путешествовать внутри разума так же легко, как в физическом мире. Он искал установленные Псайлок ловушки и барьеры и постепенно, кусочек за кусочком уничтожал их. Не торопясь, не выдавая своё присутствие самому мощному механизму, готовому молниеносно вывести его из строя и поднять тревогу. Одну за другой он освободил двигательные функции от сковывающих их программ и взял ниточки в свои руки. Оставалось только подвести тело к тумбочке, взять с неё коммуникатор с тревожной кнопкой и бросить его в камин, так кстати разожжённый этим самодовольным кретином в лыжной маске. Пластиковый корпус оплавился и загорелся, появился едкий дым. Бах! — взорвался аккумулятор. Шоу начинается.  
Архангел вспоминает чувство, которое запустило трансформацию в прошлый раз, пробует расправить крылья и тут же получает ментальный удар, отбрасывающий его во тьму. Тело, лишённое независимых двигательных функций, падает без сознания. Проснувшись, Архангел видит, что этот мужик стоит над ним и очень внимательно его разглядывает. Едва сдержав поднимающуюся волну жажды убить его, Архангел плавно, аккуратнейшими командами заставляет тело встать, дойти до кресла, сесть и уставиться в пустоту. Мужика это, похоже, устраивает, и он уходит.  
В голове, как заевшая пластинка, повторяется команда нажать тревожную кнопку, но остальных программ больше нет, и команда просто звучит и звучит. Не сложно игнорировать. Архангел снова вызывает трансформацию и снова отключается. При пробуждении команда нажать кнопку звучит вдвое громче. Ещё раз. И снова, и ещё. Пока в голове не воцаряется такой шум и хаос, что последняя линия ментальной обороны, созданная Псайлок, ни даёт трещину достаточно сильную, чтобы Архангел мог её разрушить. Свобода!  
Белые перья сплавляются в тонкие пластины металла, кожа окрашивается в синий цвет, он встаёт и расправляет крылья. Его крылья — изящество и смертоносность, а не бессмысленное нагромождение фальшивой уродливой плоти. Но теперь он — не только крылья, теперь всё тело безраздельно принадлежит ему. И он это чувствует: как бежит по венам кровь, как напрягаются и расслабляются мышцы, поддерживая равновесие, как вдыхаемый воздух наполняет лёгкие и, спустя мгновение, насыщенная свежей порцией кислорода кровь бодрит всё тело. Он поднимает перед лицом руку и рассматривает, как пальцы сгибаются, сжимаясь в кулак, вытягиваются и скользят в воздухе на манер взмаха крылом. Раньше он был только крыльями, теперь же он гораздо больше — и от этой мысли по телу прокатывается волна эйфории.  
Он может стать гораздо большим. Он вытягивает вперёд руку и командует ей преобразиться, холодная кровь бежит от крыла в руку и, разрезая стенки артерий и плоть, прорастает лезвиями во все стороны. Взрыв боли поджигает сознание и придаёт ему сил. Он плавно сворачивает, втягивает лезвия, стараясь ощутить и осознать процесс. Рука истекает кровью — кровью жалкого существа, которым он больше не намерен быть. Он снова направляет импульс от крыльев, теперь к ладоням — лезвия выходят наружу уже менее хаотично, похожими на шипы, по пути нарезая плоть и кожу на ленты и, вовремя не сдержанные, отсекают наискосок концы нескольких пальцев. Боль прорывает границу возбуждения и сбивает с ног, заставляя кричать. Близость агонии, подобной той, в которой он был рождён, приносит новое осознание себя, и он создаёт из металла утерянные части, украшает пальцы острыми когтями, запаивает раны на руках, покрывая кожу тонким, но прочным доспехом. Боль отступает, но трансформация не завершена — и он заставляет крылья прорасти глубже, ломать кости, кромсать плоть, тут же заживляя рану и прорезая снова. Он рвёт на голове волосы, не слыша собственного крика, агония поглощает его, разрывая сознание на части так же, как он разрывает на части своё тело, пока не переносит его за границу всего, чем он себя считал раньше. Он на мгновение замолкает, набирая воздуха в лёгкие, и с последним нечеловеческим криком выстреливает из тела сотнями лезвий во все стороны, на мгновение превращаясь в сплошную рану, а в следующее мгновение представ без единой царапины: идеально функциональные, блестящие, словно хромированные, крылья, синяя кожа, слегка светящиеся красные глаза и чёрный с серебром облегающий костюм с когтями на перчатках.  
— Эта форма... Мне нравится, — он стоял в центре ощетинившейся металлом лужи крови.  
Прозвучал выстрел — пуля, летевшая точно в сердце, отрикошетила от его груди. Архангел взглянул на того, кому хватило глупости его атаковать, и улыбнулся.  
— Тебя я убью с особенным удовольствием.

Бэтси трясло и подташнивало, она несколько раз отворачивалась и с трудом заставляла себя снова посмотреть на экран, и сейчас просто остановила показ. Дальше можно было не смотреть — она видела результат. Она сжала руки в кулаки, дыхание начало сбиваться слабыми судорогами. Ещё один взгляд на экран и она не выдержала — вскочила, с криком смахнула монитор со стола и опустилась на пол, рыдая в голос.  
Немного успокоившись, она стянула со стола телефон и написала смс: «Всё очень плохо. Убейся, но найди решение». 

**5.**

Сообщение от Уэйда: «Жив, цел, орёл» — и приложена фотография большой колбы, сквозь мутное стекло которой можно разглядеть человеческий силуэт. Росомахе всё нипочём — только окончательно сформировались голосовые связки, как он уже кому-то позвонил, приехала команда непонятных ниндзя-уборщиков и за несколько часов вылизала особняк так, что даже самый дотошный судмедэксперт не найдёт образцов ДНК. После чего они выстроились в шеренгу и вежливо попросили Бэтси стереть им память об этой работе — таково было условие контракта. Конечно, ремонт предстоял грандиозный, а в углу свалена груда инопланетного металла, но, по крайней мере, нет ошмётков плоти, а металл, по словам Немезиса, должен сам распасться в течение недели.

Пару дней от неё не требовали никаких решений, Псайлок постепенно приходила в себя, но всё ещё боролась с собственной слабостью. Её выбивало из колеи не столько произошедшее, сколько осознание, что именно её действия привели к таким последствиям. Сначала желание быть вместе, несмотря на риск, и уверенность, что вместе они справятся. Потом — попытка всё исправить, приняв тяжёлое, но щадящее решение. Нельзя запирать человека в прекрасной иллюзии: велик шанс, что он замкнётся в ней и потеряется навсегда — и поэтому она создала тонкую нить эмоциональной связи с внешним миром. И сама же её разорвала, поддавшись сиюминутной слабости. Теперь, видимо, пора принять ещё одно решение, совершить ещё одну ошибку. Отследить Архангела и остановить любой ценой. После того, что она увидела на записи... даже если Уоррен где-то там, вряд ли он захочет вернуться.

Звонок телефона, на связи Зверь:

— У нас ЧП.

— Вылетаю.

 

Псайлок и Зверь стояли в коридоре, ведущем к лаборатории Немезиса. Коридор был забаррикадирован кучей стульев, парой столов, стеллажами и прочей габаритной мебелью, залит какой-то пеной, затвердевшей до каменного состояния. За метр до баррикад табличка:

«Опасно. Не входить. Не беспокоить. Если не выйду через 3 дня (начиная с даты .../.../...) — залить весь блок бетоном, заварить стальными листами и бросить на дно океана».

— У тебя есть предположения, что это значит? — озадачено спросил Зверь.

— Никаких. Но я не чувствую его разум, и я не собираюсь ждать три дня, — Бэтси быстро просканировала Утопию и вызвала самых сильных ребят, чтобы они помогли сделать проход.

Когда они пробрались внутрь и заглянули в главное помещение, Бэтси неприятно проняло ощущением повторения недавней истории. Беспорядок и разрушения. В центре стоит кресло-кушетка с широкими фиксирующими ремнями из толстой кожи — ремни сорваны. Над креслом нависает уйма пугающих аппаратов, манипуляторов и трубок — чем-то напоминает виденный раньше столик для экспериментов с полем разума-идеи. От левой стены кое-как отодвинуты все предметы, она завешена смесью распечаток с изображениями ангелоподобных существ, относящимися к различным историческим эпохам и культурам, и выдержками из документов о родословной Уортингтонов. Пометки на разноцветных стикерах, надписи от руки прямо на стене. Компьютерный стол опрокинут, опрокинуты стеллажи, всё вокруг немного мокрое: похоже, сработала система пожаротушения.

— Мистер Брэдли? Есть тут кто? — Псайлок решила попробовать его позвать, а то кто знает — может он решил поддаться моде и сделать блокирующую телепатию шляпу?

Ответа не последовало. Они со Зверем обыскали лабораторию, потом палату и даже обе подсобки. Его нигде не было, хотя деться ему было некуда — разве что его здесь не было изначально. Но кто тогда распылил пену? Ведь распылили её явно изнутри.

— Я попробую просканировать всю Утопию, если он не здесь — может быть, кто-то его видел, — она прикрыла глаза, рассредоточила зрение и немного запрокинула голову, начиная беглый поиск зацепок в недавних воспоминаниях одного местного жителя за другим. И тут она заметила что-то в тёмноте там, где потолок резко уходил вверх, поддаваясь несовершенству архитектурного планирования. Она вгляделась и резко схватила Зверя за плечо:

— Там!

— Что?!

— Там, — она кивком указала направление.

В тёмном углу под потолком виднелась белая фигура.

— Джеймс, это ты? — Зверь пошёл в его сторону.

Фигура попробовала ползти по стене, прижимаясь к ней спиной, но сорвалась и грохнулась вниз. Белая шляпа слетела по пути и упала поодаль, Немезис тихо захрипел и пополз к ней. Хэнк и Бэтси рванулись к нему, но он вытянул в их сторону руку с распростёртой ладонью:

— Ссс... кххх... стоять! — ломаными, немного судорожными движениями он добрался до шляпы, натянул её и сел, облокотившись на стену. — Я считал тебя... неглупым парнем, — его голос начинал походить на человеческий, но всё ещё в основном состоял из шёпота, срывающегося то на хрип, то на стон, — но ты, оказывается, даже читать не умеешь.

— Не знаю, как насчёт здоров, но он определённо жив и в своём уме, — Зверь облегчённо выдохнул и шагнул в его сторону, но был остановлен тем же жестом.

— Не подходите. Убирайтесь, — его тело свело судорогой, и Бэтси окатило ментальным ударом, очень похожим на барьер, на который она наткнулась днями ранее, пытаясь пробиться в особняк с помощью Церебро. Судороги прекратились, из-под медицинской повязки на его лице пошёл дым.

— Мы Вас не оставим, это всё выглядит довольно паршиво, — она перенесла вес тела вперёд, невербально подтверждая нежелание куда-то уходить.

— Элизабет. Закройте себя и Хэнка, — он собрал все силы, чтобы сказать это и дождаться, когда Бэтси выставит пси-щиты, после чего повалился на пол и скорчился от очередной судороги, пропахивая пальцами в бетоне полосы, будто это была мокрая земля.

— Что ты опять с собой сделал? — Зверь подбежал к нему, игнорируя совет не подходить, помог подняться.

— Всё как Вы заказывали, — он посмотрел на Псайлок. Кожа вокруг его глаз выглядела обожжённой, голубые глаза почти совсем побелели. Из-под повязки продолжал идти дым на каждом выдохе. — Нашёл решение. В лаб... кххх... — его снова скрутило, Зверь подхватил его на руки. — В лабораторию, надо стабилизировать.

Когда его вносили в лабораторию, он увидел разбитый компьютер и выругался.

— Дерьмо!.. Ничего, туда, — Зверь помог ему подойти к аппарату в дальнем конце помещения. — Теперь отойди. Отойди, я сказал! — он открыл панель и прикоснулся к микросхеме. Кисть руки пугающе деформировалась, перчатка расползлась по швам и Бэтси увидела знакомую картину прорывающихся из-под кожи лезвий.

— Нет-нет-нет, что он натворил! Это надо остановить! Хэнк?

Но Зверь отстранил её.

— Решение. Я нашёл способ, — Немезис обессилено опустился на колени рядом с аппаратом. — Цепь, большую.

Привязанный к креслу цепью, окружённый просто-таки пыточным комплексом, Бредли, похоже, был в восторге.

— Бэтси, накройте меня щитом помощнее, и выходите оба.

Зверь и Псайлок вышли, расположились в соседней комнате. Бэтси села в удобную позу, закрыла глаза и возвела щиты. Послышалось гудение, громкий хлопок, раздался крик. Острые выстрелы беспорядочных ментальных атак время от времени пробивались, и она радовалась, что хотя бы не обязана видеть, что там происходит. Через невыносимо долгую минуту с лишним всё стихло. Они с Хэнком сорвались с мест и вбежали в лабораторию.

Немезис уже освободился от цепей и крепко стоял на ногах. От него поднимался не то пар, не то дым, кожа приобрела  
тёмно-серый оттенок. Глаза светились ярким белым светом, от них по лицу расходились тонкие трещины света. Тканевая маска сменилась на словно впаянный в кожу металлический респиратор, дизайном напоминающий рисунки Гигера, белый костюм остался прежним, только получил отделку элементами из светлого металла.

— Отвечая на ваш возможный вопрос: я чувствую себя прекрасно, как никогда. И решил выглядеть соответствующе. Можно снять щиты, всё под контролем.

 

Кому ещё могло прийти в голову сделать самого себя подопытным в эксперименте, наиболее вероятным исходом которого была смерть, а самым благополучным из возможных — тяжёлые увечья и почти наверняка лишение рассудка? Кто ещё мог умудриться пережить такое, и суметь в конце концов довести это до положительного результата?

— Точное осознание возможностей технологии — это ключ. Возможности безграничны, если и разум использующего не знает границ. Это не просто сила, это — познание!

— Это поможет победить Архангела?

— Конечно! Он переродился, но он всё ещё скован узким набором идей. И Уоррен...

— Не думаю, что Уоррена ещё можно спасти.

— Можно, дорогая моя Элизабет, можно! О, я полагаю наш Ангел — куда больше, чем просто мутант. Нам лишь надо пробудить его, помочь прозреть.

— Вы сможете отыскать его этой своей новой телепатией?

— Не телепатия — ментальные манипуляции. И нет, я не могу разгуливать по подсознанию и строить там воздушные замки, могу лишь посылать импульсы. Но если у меня будет схема и алгоритм, я сумею проткнуть этот мыльный пузырь.

— Я передам всё, что знаю, — Бэтси протянула руки к его лицу.

— Постой, — Немезис отшатнулся. — Будь крайне осторожна. Собери все знания в единый импульс и передай так быстро, как можешь. Не уходи глубже, не смотри по сторонам.

Псайлок кивнула, закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Импульс мысли, вспышка света — она вскрикнула и упала без сознания.

— Я же просил не смотреть по сторонам, — он поднял её и положил на кушетку. — Хэнк, у меня есть всё, что нужно. Ты нашёл его?

— Думаю, да, — Зверь развернул монитор, где были открыты фотографии со спутника. Последнее известное место расположения культа Аккаба, и хоть и очень мутный, но однозначно узнаваемый крылатый силуэт.

Немезис был абсолютно спокоен и неподвижен, несмотря на кипящую внутри силу, заставляющую выдыхать горячий дым. Он сказал, что мог бы это сдержать, но не хочет, тем более что это может произвести дополнительный психологический эффект на противника. Джет наклонился, делая крутой вираж над пирамидами, Немезис открыл люк, попросил увести людей и держаться подальше, и спрыгнул. Что-то там, связанное с генерацией гравитационных полей, давало ему полную независимость от земного притяжения.

Он был встречен градом острых перьев-ножей, но раны быстро затягивались, а нейротоксин не причинял вреда. Брэдли сгенерировал энергетический разряд и метнул его со всей силы в противника. Архангелу это не навредило, но заставило закрыться крыльями, позволив подойти ближе. Достаточно близко, чтобы схватить за край крыла и потянуть со всей силы к себе, подводя на расстояние хука в челюсть.

— Старый! — удар кулаком в белой перчатке по синему лицу, Архангел отшатывается и пронзает противника насквозь длинными маховыми «перьями», но Немезис не отступает, хватает его за грудки чёрного костюма, дёргает к себе и ударяет своим лбом ему по носу, продолжая начатую фразу: — Добрый! — Архангел хватает держащую его руку и хочет разрезать на куски, выпуская из ладони лезвия, но получает разряд электричества и тут же снова удар по лицу. — Рукопашный! — Архангел взлетает, пытаясь перевести битву в воздух, но Немезис меняет траекторию, и с ускорением направляет их вниз, впечатывая Архангела спиной в землю. — Бой!

Белый костюм стремительно пропитывается кровью: в последний миг Архангел выращивает на груди длинные шипы, скорость и энергия удара не позволяет Немезису успеть защититься. Архангел отбрасывает в сторону хрипящее и истекающее кровью тело, и поднимается, и вдруг чувствует, как его шею стягивают тонкие лески. Они ведут к пальцам Немезиса, который быстро приходит в себя, заживляет раны и встаёт. По лескам бегут разряды энергии, импульсами парализующие Архангела, причиняющие боль его мозгу.

— Ты ограничен! — Немезис пускает психический разряд. Архангел на мгновение теряет себя, но тут же восстанавливается. Его переполняет ярость, крылья то постоянно меняют форму, то вырастает сразу несколько пар и они разлетаются лезвиями, стараясь достать противника. — Ты паразит! — ещё разряд, крылья Архангела осыпаются мелкими осколками, но тут же отрастают вновь. — Жалкая растрата величайшего научного прогресса! — от нового разряда у Архангела подгибаются ноги, он вскрикивает, и на мгновение в одном глазу мелькает голубой зрачок.

— Давай же, давай, Уоррен, я знаю, что ты проснулся! — Немезис продолжает терроризировать Архангела ментальными атаками. — Ты больше, чем что-либо, известное науке! — Немезис не замечал, что Архангел только делает вид, что держится за шею, но на самом деле плавно перехватывает инициативу, опутывая лески металлом из своей крови.

— Я знаю, ты слышишь меня, чёртово чудо природы! Выходи и борись! Гхааах! — последнюю ментальную атаку Архангел отбивает и выдирает лески из рук Немезиса.

— Я больше не ограничен, — Архангел впивается ему в грудь когтистой рукой. — Ты взял моё. И вернёшь это.

Немезис чувствует, как теряет контроль над силой, как Архангел перехватывает контроль над ботами в его крови и забирает их себе. Брэдли стремительно теряет пафосный облик и чувствует, как вся тяжесть мира снова наваливается на него. Закончив процесс, Архангел отпускает его, пронзает насквозь пером и просто позволяет упасть.

— Ты слаб и не достоин выжить.

Но сквозь пропитанную кровью повязку Немезис тихо хрипит:

— А ты глуп. Мои идеи теперь часть тебя. Нельзя недооценивать... науку, — и теряет сознание.

Архангела окатило парализующим страхом. Он почувствовал, как крылья его распадаются. Сознание фрагментируется, он больше не может целостно мыслить, не ощущает собственное «я», погружается в холодную тьму.

Первое, что видит Уоррен, внезапно вернувшись в реальность — как с кончиков его пальцев осыпается металлический пепел, обнажая оголённые, словно изъеденные кислотой, кости. Смесь ужаса и чудовищной боли во всём теле — он не может даже кричать. В сиреневом сиянии ему мерещится Бэтси, и он отключается. 

 

— Вы сделали что?! Да кто вам дал право?! — Немезис резко сел и явно твёрдо намеревался встать с кровати и бежать. — Отпусти меня, женщина!

— Лежи, у тебя разойдутся швы! — Рао отчаянно пыталась его удержать.

— Это было моё открытие, моя разработка! — он вцепился в стойку капельницы и уже свешивал ноги.

— И если Вы не успокоитесь, я буду вынуждена стереть все воспоминания об этом, — в палату вошла Псайлок.

— Нет... — в его голосе прозвучало чистейшее отчаянье, он на секунду замер, потом снова рванулся встать и завыл от боли.

— Я же предупреждала... — Рао помогла ему лечь и пошла к шкафу с препаратами за обезболивающим и седативным.

— Бессердечные гарпии захватили мою лабораторию... — простонал он. — Ладно вы, две ведьмы, но ты, Хэнк, как ты мог? Ты предал науку!

Сидящий в другом конце палаты Зверь тяжело вздохнул и не стал ничего отвечать. Рао подошла со шприцем и без предупреждения всадила его Немезису в шею. Он попробовал ещё что-то промямлить, но тут же уснул.

— Придётся всё переделывать, — вздохнула Рао, глядя на расползающееся по больничной сорочке красное пятно. — И взять кровать с ремнями, — она сняла колёса кровати с тормоза и покатила её в сторону операционной.

Бэтси, всё ещё стоящая рядом с дверью, слабо улыбнулась:

— Похоже, он идёт на поправку. И на новость об уничтожении всех образцов отреагировал куда лучше, чем я ожидала.

— Ты же знаешь, что я тоже был не в восторге от этого решения. Но, признаться честно, я не помню ни одной высокой технологии, которая хоть раз не попала бы в плохие руки или не развратила бы хорошего человека, — Хэнк снял очки, положил в нагрудный карман и встал со стула. — Как там Уоррен?

— Всё ещё в коме, но вроде уже стабилен. С ним работают целители, но его тело очень сильно сопротивляется всем вмешательствам извне. И его сознание тоже. Пришлось объединиться со Степфордскими Кукушками, чтобы хоть как-то пробиться и погасить болевые центры. Что Немезис с ним сделал?

— Я так и не понял, он перенастроил эту технологию или себя самого, чтобы суметь ими управлять, но, похоже, он использовал способность ботов генерировать поле, имитирующее мыслительный процесс, чтобы атаковать Архангела чем-то вроде концентрированных идей. Первые заряды смогли разорвать замкнутый круг иллюзии и выпустить Уоррена, следующие внушили Уоррену уверенность, что он способен подчинить эту технологию, а боты, которые вытянул из него Архангел, были заряжены идеей самоуничтожения.

— Или уничтожения Архангела, но отделить одно от другого не вышло, — предположила Бэтси, подумав о том, что Немезис вряд ли стал нарочно уничтожать такую силу, если она больше не представляет угрозы для Уоррена и окружающих.

— Может быть. Не узнаем, пока они оба не вернутся в строй.

Бэтси тяжело вздохнула.

— Ничего, наш Ангел — сильный парень. Он справится, — Зверь подошёл и по-дружески обнял Псайлок.

— Надеюсь.


End file.
